Siapa yang Abnormal?
by Fvvn
Summary: acara menginap jadi kacau. Jean dan Eren kini berdebat tentang siapa yang paling abnormal diantara mereka.


_**Ting—tong**_.

Suara bel terdengar.

Eren berkedip, kaget.

_**Ting tong ting tong**_—Lagi, pendengarannya tidak salah. Eren beranjak dari sofa malasnya—dengan aksesoris _snack_ berbungkus jumbo di pelukan, ia berjalan gontai menuju ke depan pintu rumah. _**TINGTONGTINGTONGTONGTONGTONG**_. Suara itu makin terdengar nyaring—dan berulang-ulang. Tch. Eren menggapai knop pintu dan membukanya.

Terlihat sosok senewen dengan ransel besar di punggung, menenteng kantung kecil berisi camilan dari rumah.

"LAMA!" orang itu kontan mengomel, "Bel sudah kupencet sepuluh kali masih belum dibuka juga! kau tahu tidak hah? sekarang jam delapan malam! di luar dingin ini musim gugur, kampret! kau mau membunuhku?! mana ransel ini berat! kenapa yang muncul cuma kau saja?! yang lain man—"

_**BLAM**_

Dan Eren menutup pintunya tanpa izin.

"GOBLOK!"

Yang diluar kembali komplain—dengan suara lebih ganas tentunya.

.

.

.

.

.

I do not own SnK. If I do, I wouldn't write fanfics like this

**Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Hajime Isayama**

**Rate T+**

**Humor/Romance (idk)**

**Standard applied, AU, Oneshot, may contain foul language, cliche, JeanEren this time.**

_Dedicate for all of JeanEren fans. Especially Rue Ra—sorry for hurting you so much with LoW plot. This is my apologize gift. Hope you enjoy_.

.

.

.

.

.

:**Siapa yang Abnormal?**:

Namanya Eren Jaeger. Dan namanya Jean Kirschtein. Dua orang ini adalah teman satu sekolah. Malam ini mereka punya rencana besar. Selama satu malam penuh, kediaman Jaeger _fix_ akan menjadi _base camp_ untuk menginap akbar. Rencananya, akan ada pesta tidur para bujang kencur berhubung om Jaeger lembur sementara nyonya Jaeger sedang mengurusi wanita tua di samping rumah yang saat ini sedang jatuh sakit dan ia tidak punya sanak saudara dekat—

Walhasil, Eren bebas sendirian menjaga rumah.

Rencananya, sebelum ujian semester tiba, mereka ingin meningkatkan kekerabatan—apalagi tinggal menghitung bulan menuju kelulusan kelas sembilan. Eren dengan hati yang polos ala batita gembira langsung mencanangkan program menginap dan mengundang beberapa teman terdekatnya untuk berpesta pora.

Sebut saja Connie Springer, Bertholdt Fubar, Reiner Braun, Marco Bodt, dan _yeah_—si kunyuk Jean yang paling pertama datang.

"_Hey_—Mikasa mana?"

Eren memutar leher saat pertanyaan itu mengudara. Baru saja Eren menggiring mahluk berkepala abu-kecokelatan itu ke ruang tamu dan komentar pertamanya adalah Mikasa?

"Apa dia ada di kamarnya—"

"Plis. Mikasa ikut dengan ibuku untuk mengurusi nenek tetangga."

Eren menggeleng dengan sikap wota Mikasa-nya Jean yang masih saja seperti biasa. Jean menjatuhkan bokongnya seenak udel ke sofa dan meletakkan ranselnya di samping.

"Huh, berarti di rumah ini tidak ada pemandangan bagus, dong."

"Maaf saja ya kalau rumahku mengecewakan—" Eren memasang ekspresi bete disana, "Kenapa juga kau datang kesini lebih awal? jangan-jangan cuman karena ingin bertemu Mikasa?"

Jean memutar bola matanya.

"Yah—begitulah. Tapi sayangnya, Mikasa pergi. Ah, benar-benar sayang sekali."

Eren mendecak.

Sebentar ia ngeloyor meninggalkan Jean dengan racauan Mikasa-Mikasa-nya untuk menyiapkan minuman bagi tamu yang pangkat nyebelinnya setara dengan botol kering di tengah gurun itu. Sabar Eren, sabar. Walau jengkel—toh kadang Jean bisa sangat menyenangkan. Eren mencoba positif. Saat kembali dari dapur, Jean langsung menerjang segelas jus jeruk dingin di tangannya tanpa menunggu dipersilahkan oleh si tuan rumah.

AH.

Jean mendesah nikmat dengan minumannya. Sementara Eren hanya bisa diam menganga dengan nampan yang meluncur bebas dari genggaman.

.

.

.

**FF**

.

.

.

_**GUK NGANGGUK NGANGGUK NGANGGUK NGANGGUK NGANGGUK ANGGUK GUK!**_

Ringtone musik metal menggonggong di tengah ruangan senyap. Eren nyaris anfal sementara Jean nyengir sambil mengeluarkan ponsel _slimy_ dari saku jaketnya. Satu pesan masuk nyaris melarikan Eren ke rumah sakit terdekat.

.o.

**Connie_Supuringa12**

**Sub**: _Sorry_.

_Sasha ngambek—hari ini sukses badmood. Ga jadi ke rumah Eren. sekian._

.o.

Sebuah pesan singkat dan terasa nyolot membuat Jean melotot kalap.

"KAMPRET SI CONNIE!"

"Kenapa?"

Eren yang tidak tahu apa-apa langsung di sodorkan layar ponsel Jean di mukanya.

"Dia seenaknya bilang ga jadi datang! APA-APAAN!" Jean langsung menghantamkan jemarinya kasar pada keypad ponsel untuk membalas pesan. Namun sial—Connie tak menanggapinya. Jean berusaha untuk menelepon dan Connie merijek panggilannya. Lalu satu pesan kembali masuk.

.o.

**Connie_Supuringa12**

**Sub**: Sudah oi!

Kubilang tidak bisa ya tidak bisa! Galau nih! Jangan GANGGU DULU.

.o.

Jean dan Eren _sweatdrop_ seketika.

"Mereka kenapa lagi sih? Berantem?"

"Mana kutahu!" Jean merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa dengan frustasi, "Connie selalu begini kalau sudah menyangkut Sasha. ARGH! Bisa-bisanya dia mendahului kita soal pacaran—"

"Ga usah cemburu begitu. Aku tahu kau ngenes, Jean."

"Aku tidak mau dikomentari begitu oleh orang yang sama ngenesnya denganku."

"...Bawel."

_**MULTINATIONAL CONGLOMERATES FUCK OFF. GLADY RAPING THE WORLD WITH GREEDY FIST**_—

Ponsel Jean kembali bergetar hebat dengan musik yang tidak kalah ekstrem dari sebelumnya. Kali ini panggilan masuk datang.

"_Jean? Ini Marco—"_

"Aku tahu. Kenapa?"

"_Uh, maaf. Sepertinya aku tidak bisa ikut menginap. Hari ini aku tidak diizinkan keluar rumah karena seminggu lagi ujian—"_

"HAH? Kau baru minta izin hari ini?!"

"Ugh—sebenarnya aku sudah minta izin dari hari sebelumnya tapi, karena ibuku hari ini menemukan hasil ulanganku yang remedial di tas—dia langsung melarangku untuk pergi main. Jadi—maaf! Sampaikan salamku pada Eren dan yang lain ya! Dadah!"

_**pip**_

Telepon terputus dan bola mata Jean memutih sukses.

"Erm. Marco—"

Eren ingin bertanya tapi berhenti karena sepertinya ia sudah tahu jawaban yang ingin dicari.

Hah. Desahan lelah keluar dari mulut kedua anak adam yang sedang termenung di sofa ruang tamu. Entah kenapa hari yang seharusnya seru malah jadi kacang garing begini.

"Oi, coba telepon Bertholdt atau Reiner."

"Kenapa? Kita tunggu saja nanti mereka juga dat—"

"Cepet telepon! Aku butuh kepastian nih!" Jean menggerutu tidak sabaran.

Ugh—Eren hanya bisa menuruti perintah sang paduka Jean dan meraih ponselnya dari saku celana. Sebuah panggilan tersambung pada Bertholdt—

Cukup lama—Eren menunggu.

_**Pip**_

"_Halo?_"

Suara yang asing—dan seperti perempuan terdengar di telinga Eren. si bocah berkepala cokelat itu mengernyit. Ini kan ponselnya Bertholdt—tapi kenapa malah orang lain yang mengangkat?

"Y-Ya halo—apa Bertholdtnya ada?"

"_Ah, temannya Bertholdt ya,"_ tawa renyah tercipta kemudian, _"Apa kamu, Eren Jaeger?"_

"Uh—ya?"

"_Maaf ya, tiba-tiba saja Bertholdt terkena demam tinggi. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan anakku keluar rumah dalam keadaan yang tidak fit."_

"Ah, begitu," Eren terdiam sejenak. Rupanya, nyonya Fubar.

"Jadi maaf ya, Eren."

"Ee—aa, tidak apa-apa."

Dan sambungan telepon kembali terputus.

Jean menagih jawaban dan Eren menatapnya dengan wajah nelangsa, "Kita dikutuk ya?"

Dan selanjutnya yang mereka dapatkan adalah, fakta dimana Reiner yang baru saja bersiap untuk pergi menuju ke rumah Eren, langsung membatali rencananya hanya karena _soulmate_-nya Bertholdt tidak bisa ikut.

"_Sorry, aku malas tiba-tiba."_

"DAFAG!"

Jadi hari itu—

Eren dan Jean,

Resmi berdua saja.

.

.

.

**FF**

.

.

.

Sekejap ruang tamu terasa tentram dan temaram. Eren dan Jean duduk bersebrangan, saling membuang muka dan terlihat tidak bergairah samasekali.

"Jadi, kita ... akan melakukan apa?"

"Mana kutahu," Jean menjawabnya dengan suara setengah ngambek, "Kau kan tuan rumahnya. Putuskan sendiri sana!"

Dahi Eren berlipat—tidak suka.

"Dengar ya! Hentikan sikap bayimu dan cobalah menjadi manis barang sebentar—"

"Cuih! Manis pada orang sepertimu? _Go to hell_!"

"KAUUUUU—"

Kalimat Eren terputus di udara.

"HAAAAAH."

Ia bersandar malas pada sofanya dan menghela napas. Begitupun dengan mahluk di depannya. Jean beranjak dari duduknya dan hendak menyampirkan lengan ranselnya pada bahu.

"Aku pulang saja deh. Toh tujuanku menginap ke sini karena Connie dan Marco mengajakku—bukan karena aku ingin bermain denganm—"

Eren menarik lengan Jean kontan.

"—Apaan sih?! Lepas!"

"Enak saja pulang! Kau harus tanggung jawab, bodoh!"

"Kenapa aku harus tanggung jawab ha?!" ransel Jean kembali membentur lantai dan sekarang empunya sedang mencak-mencak dengan si tuan rumah, "Apa masalahmu?!"

"KAU TIDAK BISA MENINGGALKANKU SENDIRIAN DISINI. POKOKNYA TIDAK!"

Eren menjerit kencang—

"Kalau acara menginap ini tidak ada—Mikasa seharusnya menjaga rumah denganku! dan sekarang acara batal, lalu kau mau pulang?!"

"IYA. MASALAH?"

Eren makin mengencangkan cengkeraman tangannya pada Jean.

"APAAN SIH. SAKIT ER—"

"Tolong, ja-jangan pergi ya? ya? Nanti aku kesepiaaaan!"

"JIJIK. Apaan sih!" Jean melepaskan genggaman Eren dan spontan saja Jean mendapat bogem mentah yang sedap di pipi kanannya. Ia jatuh terduduk di lantai, dengan pose takjub sambil memegangi pipi yang merah-lebam.

Lalu wajah itu menjadi marah.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba memukul ha! Kau mau—"

Jean berhenti komplain saat ia dapati pemandangan Eren yang sujud di depannya. Semacam ada yang salah dengan kepala Eren. habis mukul, lalu tunduk. Jean terperangah disana.

"SORI!" Eren menepuk kedua tangannya di depan wajah kemudian, "TOLONG JANGAN PULANG. AKU MOHON."

Jeda beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya Jean melayangkan telunjuknya pada Eren dan berujar pendek,

"Kau, jangan bilang—takut ditinggal, sendirian?"

_**PFFT.**_

Wajah merona Eren membuat Jean mendengus—siap tertawa.

"T-Terserah kau lah mau bilang ap—"

"Kau ini remaja atau bayi hah? begini saja takut! HAHAHAHAH!"

Dan Jean terpingkal-pingkal, bergulingan di lantai—kalau saja ini komik, Jean pasti sudah melakukannya. Di satu sisi, Eren malah melotot was-was—bukannya merasa sebal. Ia tengok kanan dan kirinya, membuat Jean yang keheranan akhirnya memelankan suara tawa hingga padam.

"Kau—jangan berisik," Eren berbisik waspada, "Kau tahu tidak? Ayahku memelihara jin di rumah ini—aku tidak mau ditinggal berduaan dengan jin itu, jadi—"

"HAH? JADI KAU MEMBUATKU TINGGAL DISINI UNTUK DIJADIKAN TUMBAL?!"

"Ssstt!" Eren mendesis awas, membuat Jean kontan menutup mulutnya, "Pelankan suaramu, Jean!"

"Astaga brengsek! Kau tidak bilang apa-apa kalau rumahmu ada 'sesuatu'nya!"

"Makanya ituuu—" Eren menggosok tengkuknya, "Ah erm, akan lebih aman kalau kita membicarakan ini di kamarku—"

"Akan lebih aman kalau aku pulang sekarang!"

"JANGAAAAAAAAAN—" Eren bergelayutan pada lengan Jean, membuat bocah itu risih karena sulit bergerak, "_Dia_ tidak suka kalau ada tamu yang datang dan pergi seenaknya. Aku takut kau akan diikuti sampai rumah—"

Jean menelan ludah.

"Makanya, ayo ke kamarku. Karena kamarku sudah dipasangi segel, jadi 'dia' tidak akan bisa mendengar dan menerobos masuk—"

Jean langsung sigap bangun dan membuat Eren terperanjat disana. Ia menarik ranselnya dan mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Eren serta-merta.

"...Kalau begitu ayo ke kamarmu, SEGERA."

Entah kenapa wajah dan kalimat Jean terasa multitafsir—tapi toh Eren tidak peduli.

Asal Jean bisa dipancing agar tidak meninggalkannya sendirian di rumah, Eren tidak peduli jika ia harus mengucapkan satu atau dua kebohongan.

Ah—betapa polosnya.

.

.

.

**FF**

.

.

.

Jean menghela napas lega ketika pintu kamar Eren berhasil di kunci rapat. Untunglah, Jean membawa cemilan dan minuman dari rumahnya—jadi ia tidak perlu turun ke dapur untuk mengambil air dan bertemu dengan 'jin'—yang asalnya cuma karangan Eren semata—itu.

Eren sempat terkikik diam-diam, tapi saat Jean menatapnya spontan reaksi wajahnya berubah kaku.

"Jadi—sekarang apa?"

Kali ini Jean yang bertanya duluan. Eren memutar kepala dan menatap sekeliling kamarnya—mencari sesuatu.

"Main ular tangga?"

Hening di seberang. Oh—mungkin Jean tidak senang.

"Bagaimana kalau catur? Tidak? Oh, oh! Remi!"

"Main remi berdua tidak akan menyenangkan, Eren."

Sial—satu hal yang terlintas di kepala Jean spontan. Bisa-bisanya ia terjebak dengan bocah yang tradisional begini. Apa tidak ada saran yang lebih menyenangkan seperti misal bermain xbox atau wii? Jean mulai ngarep, mencari barang-barang elektronik yang mungkin saja terselip di kamar Eren.

"_Truth or Dare_?"

"_THE HELL_, EREN!" Jean ngamuk seketika, "Apa disini tidak ada _playstation_ atau komputer?!"

Eren memiringkan kepalanya.

"Aku cuman punya DVD—" ia menunjuk pada _box silver_ yang bersemayam di bawah televisi sederhananya, "Orangtuaku tidak mengizinkanku bermain PS kalau bukan hari libur—"

"Jadi kalau seandainya semua orang datang kau ingin membuat kami melakukan apa di rumahmu hah?!" Jean mulai terlihat frustasi di depannya,

"_Truth or Dare_ ... mungkin?"

CUKUP. Cukup sudah, Jean merasa lelah secara jiwa dan raga.

Ia tampar pipinya sendiri, dan menarik napas panjang. Hah, sialan. Eren tak membuat banyak pilihan baginya. Jean lalu beranjak ke rak-rakkan kaset untuk mencari DVD yang bisa dinikmati. Ia lihat sebaris penuh kaset yang siap sortir. Jean menyebutnya satu per satu. _Coming Soon_, _The Wig_, _Cello_, _Shutter_, _Incidious_, _The Ring_, _Kokuhaku_—

Persetan dengan judul-judul ini.

"Oi." Suara Jean yang tegas menggema kemudian, "Mana lagi koleksi DVDmu selain ini?"

"Ng? Itu sudah semuanya."

"..."

Jean memutar lehernya secara patah-patah—Eren sampai bergidik, ngeri. Dengan kecepatan kilat, Jean beringsut menghampiri Eren dan menjambak kerah bajunya.

"KAU MAU MENERORKU YA?! SENGAJA MEMBUATKU FRUSTASI YA?"

"Ekkk—Jean—leherku, tercekik—oi!"

Genggaman keras itu terlepas dan Eren batuk-batuk di depannya.

Jean mau pulang—mamah. Jean kangen rumah.

"Maaf, sebenarnya DVD itu koleksi Mikasa. Aku sering diajak nonton olehnya—"

"BERHENTILAH NONTON FILM-FILM HOROR KALAU KAU PENAKUT, BODOH. TIDAK BAIK BUAT KESEHATAN."

Eren cuman bisa manyun dengan komentar telak Jean yang ditambah bogem cinta ke pipi mulusnya. Haaaaaah. Jean sampai loyo sendiri walau yang ia lakukan hanyalah berteriak mengomentari Eren dan kehidupan _pyur_-nya.

"Sudahlah, nonton TV saja!"

Dan satu keputusan membuat Jean memencet remotnya dengan nafsu yang menggelora—meninggalkan fakta bahwa si tuan rumahnya sendiri nampak diam membatu di tempat.

.

.

.

**FF**

.

.

.

Jadi, saat ini mereka sedang duduk berdampingan melihat sebuah acara kuis yang isinya orang-orang nekat melakukan hal ekstrem seperti nari samba di tengah jalan atau menyatakan cinta dari atas tebing lalu _bungee jumping_ sambil bilang 'I loph Yu' hanya karena ingin mendapatkan sepeser uang.

Jean menguap—tidak tertarik.

Eren yang berada di sampingnya, secara naluriah melirik.

"Bosan ya?"

Jean cuman mendecak. Eren kembali beralih pandang pada televisinya, dan menyaksikan adegan dimana si pria mulai berteriak-teriak sawan mengajak pasangannya balikan. Eren berkomentar setengah sadar.

"Aku tidak mengerti dengan orang-orang yang mempermalukan dirinya seperti itu hanya karena seorang wanita?"

"Cih—dia memang norak," Jean meresponnya dengan mulut setengah menguap, "Tapi tidak ada salahnya mengorbankan imej demi wanita yang disukai."

"Hee," Eren terperangah, "Ngomong-ngomong soal wanita—"

"Apa? kau ingin bertanya siapa yang kusukai? Sudah kubilang, Mikasa. Titik."

"...kau benar-benar suka pada Mikasa ya?"

Jean menoleh dengan mata yang berapi-api disana.

"Memangnya ada orang yang cukup abnormal untuk menolak sosok seperti Mikasa? Kau itu _lucky bastard_, Eren. bisa seatap dengan gadis secantik dia."

"Oh ya?" Eren bergumam pendek, "Aku merasa biasa saja tuh."

"Kau bercanda?" tanya Jean mengklarifikasi. Dan Eren menggeleng singkat.

"Tidak. Kau tahu kan—Mikasa sudah seperti saudaraku sendiri."

"..."

"Kenapa?" Eren mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Kenapa—kau bilang? Memangnya kau benar-benar tidak pernah sedikitpun merasakan 'sesuatu' pada Mikasa?" Eren lagi-lagi hanya menggeleng pelan dengan pertanyaan Jean, "Atau kau mungkin sedang jatuh cinta pada orang lain?"

Eren diam sebentar—tenggelam lama dalam pikirannya.

"Ng ... kurasa tidak juga."

Jean kicep, sesaat.

"Apa kau pernah mimpi basah?" ia melirik Eren serius. Yang ditatap hanya menampakkan wajah setengah bingung.

"Uh ... tidak tahu. Memangnya mimpi basah itu seperti apa—"

"OH AYOLAAAAAAAH! Kau sudah 15 tahun Eren!"

Entah kenapa nada suara Jean terdengar sangat menjengkelkan kala itu. Eren bersungut-sungut,

"Mimpi basah itu, kau mimpi—lalu kau merasa basah dibawah!"

"Bisa tolong jelaskan dengan bahasa yang MUDAH DIMENGERTI?"

Jean kalap—ditempat. Ya Tuhan, bagaimana mungkin di era modern ini ada (calon) lelaki yang pertumbuhan _sex appealing_-nya selemot modem _stupidfren_. Jean menyerah secara jiwa dan raga.

"Lupakan soal mimpi basah—" Jean mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah senewen Eren, "Aku tidak paham lagi soal kejantananmu, Eren."

"Grr—kau mengejekku?!"

"Begini ya—" Jean menepuk pundak Eren dan mulai bersikap sok dewasa disana. Sejujurnya ia agak sangsi menjelaskan ini pada Eren, tapi wajah tolol di depannya membuat Jean gemas dan ingin bercerita panjang lebar.

"Normalnya laki-laki seumuran kita akan mengalami hal-hal seperti jatuh cinta, mimpi basah atau bahkan, onani karena sebuah rangsangan terhadap wanita—"

"Geh. Kau ingin bilang secara tersirat kalau aku abnormal? Begitu?!" Eren melepas cengkeraman tangan Jean di kedua bahunya, "Enak saja! Aku pasti naksir dengan seseorang, suatu hari!"

Jean memutar bola mata.

"Oh ya? Aku ragu—" Jean mengusap dagunya, "Bahkan di dekat orang yang nyaris sempurna seperti Mikasa saja, kau tidak merasa deg-degan samasekali. Berpikir jorok pun kau tidak pernah. Haaah."

Eren terpaku diam menatap Jean dalam hening. Yang ditatap berhenti mengoceh karenanya.

"Jadi menurutmu, kalau aku tidak merasa deg-degan sedikitpun terhadap Mikasa, aku—abnormal?"

Entah kenapa auranya jadi tidak menyenangkan. Ah, Jean agak-agak merasa bersalah saat ia lihat wajah Eren yang nampak miris seperti kuda yang kehilangan selera makan.

"_Y-Yeah_, minimal deg-degan dengan perempuan lain kek—"

Jean memutus kalimatnya saat tahu-tahu ia temukan sosok Eren yang beringsut mendekat dan menyentuh dadanya dengan tangan. Cuman sentuhan biasa. Tapi—

Cukup—

Lama.

"Ap-Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Jean menepis tangan Eren dan bergerak mundur untuk menghindar. Disana Eren, tersenyum—atau mungkin menyeringai kecil—karenanya.

"Fuh. Menurutmu anehan siapa—aku yang 'belum' merasa deg-degan pada siapapun atau kau yang merasa deg-degan hanya karena sebuah sentuhan tangan dari laki-laki sebayamu?"

Wajah Jean memerah—drastis.

"I-ITU KAN KAGET! Wajar saja jantungku berpacu lebih cepat."

"Sudahlah jangan berdalih—"

"Enak saja berdalih!"

Jean berdiri dari duduknya dan menarik lengan Eren—membuat pemuda itu ikut beranjak karenanya. Eren terkesiap, saat tahu-tahu Jean mendorongnya dan menjatuhkan tubuh itu di sisi ranjang lalu mengunci posisi Eren yang resmi berada di bawahnya.

_**Deg.**_

Jean merasakannya—

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Aku dengar suara jantungmu—" Jean menurunkan kepalanya menuju dada Eren dan menguping disana, "Suaranya kencang tuh! Kau juga sama saja kan!"

Eren diam—pikirannya terfokus oleh sesuatu.

"Kau yakin itu cuman suara jantungku? Kelihatannya jantungmu juga berpacu tuh!"

Jean gigit jari. Tidak bisa dipungkiri, ia cukup grogi menggertak Eren dengan cara yang seperti ini. Tapi ia tidak ingin mengakuinya—

Bahkan pada Eren, lebih-lebih.

Lantas kemudian, Jean menekan dada Eren dan mengusapnya disana—entah, pikiran apa yang telah merasukinya. Yang jelas Eren memejamkan mata karena aksi Jean yang tidak biasa. Ia merasa geli.

"Wahaha, lihat dirimu—Eren!" Jean tersenyum penuh kemenangan disana, "Jantungmu kelihatannya tidak suci-suci amat. Kau pasti bohong saat bilang belum pernah mikir kotor, heh!"

Terpancing dengan ucapan Jean, Eren menarik tubuh Jean agar terguling di kasurnya. Ia lalu mengambil posisi dengan duduk di atas Jean dan menarik kerah baju pemuda itu.

"Aku tidak mesum dan aku tidak bohong!" jeritnya—yang—bangga, "Yang mesum itu justru kau! Bisa-bisanya mengelus dada teman sendiri!"

"KHHH BRENGSEK—"

Jean kembali mengambil posisi Eren—entah kenapa mereka malah berkelahi di atas kasur.

"Aku tidak minat dengan laki-laki tahu! Lihat dirimu—memejamkan mata keenakan karena dielus—"

"AKU TIDAK MERASA KEENAKAN!"

Eren berusaha berontak dari cengkeraman dan kuncian tubuh Jean. Namun Jean tak membiarkan bocah itu mengambil alih dan mengontrol tubuhnya, seenak kuda.

"Oh ya?! bagaimana kalau kita buktikan siapa yang paling abnormal disini!"

Jean menarik kedua tangan Eren dan menekannya dengan satu genggaman besar tangan kanan sementara yang kiri sibuk menggelitik areal pipi dan telinga Eren—lalu turun menuju leher.

Eren menggigit bibir—oh, Jean suka ekspresi menderita itu.

Tunggu? Jean suka?

"K-Kau—mau apa?"

Degup jantung makin terdengar nyaring—menyahuti sorakan ria dari sebuah televisi. Mereka berlomba-lomba, bersahutan, membuat kepala Jean dan Eren merasa—

Gila.

.

.

.

**FF**

.

.

.

Keringat mulai turun membasahi tengkuk Jean. Sial—pikirnya.

Eren dibawah kontrolnya, menatap tajam dengan wajah yang siap melawan. Entah kenapa Jean merasa seperti orang yang ingin melakukan aksi sodomi pada temannya sendiri. Huh? Jean mengernyit sendiri karenanya.

Ia mengeraskan cengkeramannya. Eren tidak merasa nyaman dalam sekejap. Ia kembali berontak ganas namun Jean dan tenaga badaknya sungguh membuat frustasi.

"K-Kau mau apa ha?"

Pertanyaan itu—lagi.

"Menurut—mu?" Jean menggertak—memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum sombong. Ah, Ia sendiri tidak tahu akan melakukan apa, sebenarnya. Jean hanya bisa melempar batu.

"K-Kau—tidak berniat untuk ... menciumku—kan?" keringat dingin mulai membanjiri tubuh Eren, "_Hey_—Jean, k-kurasa kita agak kelewat—"

"Menciummu? AH, Benar juga—" Jean masih berakting dengan baik disana, "Kalau aku melakukannya, kita akan tahu siapa yang jantungnya paling berdegup kencang—"

Eren melotot,

"KAU. TIDAK. AKAN. MELAKUKANNYA." Ia menekan kata-katanya disana, "KAU TIDAK—"

"DIAM! Kalau kau berisik terus nanti kucium sungguh—"

Jean tersentak saat tiba-tiba saja Eren melepaskan cengkeraman Jean terhadap tangannya dan mengalungkan lengan-lengannya pada leher Jean—

Membuat Jean terdorong jatuh dan—menabrakan bibirnya pada milik Eren.

_**Deg **_

_**Deg deg**_

Jean melotot. Alih-alih dia yang menggertak akan mencium, malah akhirnya menjadi korban yang dicium. Sialan. Jantung Jean sibuk berpacu—makin menjadi-jadi. ia lihat wajah Eren yang berpaling setelah bibir mereka terlepas.

_**Degdegdegdegdeg**_

Ia dengar suara yang lainnya. Berlomba-lomba.

Tunggu—ini bohong, kan?

Jean dan Eren, baru saja—

"Kau ... kalah." Eren bergumam kecil—kecil sekali.

"HAH?"

"Aku dengar suara jantungmu tadi—"

"PUNYAMU JUGA SAMA-SAMA BERISIK, GOBLOK!"

Hening beberapa saat—dua anak adam yang masih dalam posisi saling bertindihan di atas ranjang, dan mengusap bibir, spontan mengidap canggung.

Jean menarik napas, dalam.

Sungguh gila. Ia perhatikan dalam-dalam sosok Eren yang terbaring lemah saat itu. Kenapa terlihat—manis?

Astagay.

Apa yang salah dengan _mindset_ dan isi kepalanya? Seharusnya Mikasa lah sosok yang Jean puja-puja saat ini tapi kenapa—melihat Eren yang nampak _defenseless_ membuat Jean merasa—tertarik.

_Sial!_

Ia tidak pernah melakukan hal 'bodoh' seperti ini pada orang lain dan ciuman pertamanya sekarang raib dengan mudah di tangan Eren?! dan yang lebih parahnya lagi—Jean merasa nagih?!

"A-Apa-apaan, napasmu—ngos-ngosan begitu. Ha ha ha—" Jean berusaha mencairkan suasana walau sejujurnya ia juga amat ketakutan—

Takut kalau Eren tahu kejantanannya terangsang.

"Berisik! Bodoh—" Eren menutup wajahnya seketika, "Apa yang kita lakukan—aku merasa konyol!"

Eren menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Ia merasa malu.

"Dasar abnormal!"

"Kau juga abnormal!"

"Aku deg-degan gugup karena keabnormalanmu tahu! jangan salah paham!"

"Kalau begitu aku juga!" Eren berteriak sengit.

Mereka saling tatap kemudian, dengan wajah yang mengeras—tidak ingin merasa kalah. Dan geraman tercipta.

"CUKUP. AKU MUAK!"

Jean menarik kaus Eren—membuat empunya terangkat duduk dan kemudian Jean mendorongnya lagi—agar Eren menghantam dinding kamarnya, sengaja dilakukan Jean untuk mempersempit jarak, dan daerah gerak Eren.

"Ugh—"

"Apa yang—hmpph!"

Baru saja Eren ingin protes, tapi Jean keburu menangkapnya—dengan sebuah lumatan kilat di bibir. Begitu kasar dan tidak sabaran. Mirip sekali dengan imej Jean saat ini.

Eren membelalak, saat tahu-tahu Jean mengeluarkan lidahnya dan menggelitik rongga mulutnya disana. Saliva Eren serasa berkumpul dan perlahan-lahan jatuh keluar melewati pinggir bibirnya. Ia merasa sesak.

"Hhh—Je—Hmph."

Ciuman itu tidak sekali—Jean bahkan tidak membiarkan Eren lepas dan berbicara dengan lancar. Ia cuman memisahkan jarak sebentar untuk mengambil napas, lalu kembali melumat bibir basah Eren saat itu.

Jean juga menahan kedua tangan Eren dan dengkulnya menekan paha Eren agar Eren tidak bisa bergutik disana. Si kepala cokelat terjepit luarbiasa—

Tapi aneh, suatu sensasi menjalar pada tubuhnya.

Eren mulai takut—

Takut kalau-kalau ciuman Jean akan mempengaruhi psikologisnya. Ia tidak ingin mengakui tapi Eren paling tahu, kalau tubuhnya sangat menikmati.

"S—ial! Hah—ahh,"

Jean melepaskannya, membuat Eren merosot di dinding sambil menatap Jean dengan mata yang kelelahan.

"Kau ... berisik,"

Hanya terdengar suara napas yang memburu di seberang.

"Makanya—aku ingin, membungkam mulutmu."

_**DAKK!**_

Satu hantaman kasar tangan Jean pada dinding di sebelah kepala Eren membuat Eren memekik tertahan. Wajah di depannya nampak serius saat itu.

"Jangan ... salah paham—"

"S-Siapa juga yang salah paham!"

Eren menunduk, disaat yang bersamaan wajahnya memerah secara spontan.

"AH."

Jean yang penasaran dengan pekikan Eren, langsung memerhatikan arah pandang Eren, dan ia sontak menutupi wajah Eren dengan telapak tangannya yang besar karena panik.

"JEAN KAU—"

"APA YANG KAU LIHAT HANYALAH ILUSI—"

"TAPI AKU YAKIN KAU—"

Satu bungkaman lagi—dan yang ketiga ini, mungkin bagi Jean sudah seperti tempelan antar kulit dengan kulit karena ia tidak terlihat segan samasekali.

"Haff—a yang k—fhh!"

Eren menepuk kedua pipi Jean kencang—membuat si bocah Perancis itu memekik dan akhirnya secara tidak sengaja menggigit bibir bawah Eren karena kaget. Eren menjerit pedih, sementara Jean mengaduh dengan wajah yang tertunduk—mengusap kedua pipinya.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN—" Jean berhenti berteriak saat ia lihat darah mengalir dari bibir Eren yang ia gigit. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Jean terperangah diam. Jean tak sengaja menurunkan sedikit _view_ penglihatannya dan ia melihat ada 'sesuatu' yang salah pada diri Eren—

Kala itu.

"EREN KAU—"

"HUWAAAAAA JANGAN LIHAT—!"

Yang diteriaki langsung mendorong Jean dengan kekuatan penuh hingga akhirnya mereka berdua jatuh terguling-guling dari atas ranjang.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN GOBLOK! INI SAKIT!"

"DIAAAAAAAM!"

Sungguh—acara menginap hari ini adalah tragedi. Bermalam dengan seorang pemuda Jaeger bagi Jean adalah sebuah kesalahan yang sangat fatal. Karena setelah insiden kacau ini terjadi, keesokkan paginya, Jean tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan Eren.

Sementara bagi pihak yang satunya—ketika pagi datang menjemput, Eren hanya bisa bangkit dari ranjang dengan keringat bercucuran deras karena kasurnya 'banjir' bandang.

Dan Eren semakin meringis malu saat ia tahu ini semua berkat Jean yang sukses muncul di dalam mimpi kotornya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Owari**

**A/N : **Haduuu, anak muda jaman sekarang U_U ngerti gak kenapa Jean spontan nutupin muka Eren? semoga pesan tersiratnya sampai ya (karena kalo dijabarin pake kata-kata _somehow_ saya _awkward_ WWWW) jadinya panjang ya. semoga tidak membosankan.

**Danke! XD**

**-FF-**

**:Omake:**

Jam istirahat datang, dan Connie yang penasaran, akhirnya bertanya.

"Eren, bibirmu kenapa?"

"EH?" yang dipanggil merasa tersengat, kontan, "B-Bibirku?"

"Iya. Ada bekas luka begitu. Kok bisa?"

"...i-ini—" Eren memainkan jarinya, menunduk, "Digigit—beruang."

"..."

"..."

"HA?" Connie menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Bohong juga ada batasnya dong!"

"AH SUDAHLAH POKOKNYA RAHASIA!"

.

.

.

.

.

**:Another Omake:**

"Jean, pinjam hapusan dong."

Jean hanya mengoper tanpa suara saat Marco memintanya.

"_Thanks_."

Jean mengangguk pelan. Pelajaran Bahasa Inggris berjalan dengan sangat membosankan—dan pikiran Jean sedang melayang.

Sadar-sadar, pintu kelasnya bergeser dan seorang perempuan berambut hitam tergerai berjalan masuk dengan setumpuk kertas—yang sepertinya berupa pengumuman dan semacamnya. Marco yang melihatnya, langsung menyikut lengan Jean dan berbisik semangat.

"Psst! Mikasa tuh!"

Jean cuman melongo singkat, memerhatikan perempuan di depan kelas yang sedang bercuap-cuap dengan pandangan kosong.

"Oh."

Dan Jean kembali menulis, sementara Marco terbujur, heran.


End file.
